i promise
by singergirl01
Summary: lately Alvin have been having nightmare of him being kidnap by Dr. Frankenstein, and each one he has is becoming to real for his liking. Simon is becoming worry of his brother and his nightmare also, but are they really just a simple nightmare, or something real that had yet too happen? AlvinxSimon yaoi fic don't like it don't read then. rated T but may go up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It was dark inside the room. Nothing but darkness everywhere that the young red clad chipmunk turned, blank walls all around him. Alvin don't even remember how he got here… all he knew was waking up in this place… in this room. _

"_Hello? Hello…? Is anybody there?" Alvin called out trying to see if anyone… someone was there that could get him out of the room, this place… wherever this place was. "Please, someone if you can hear me can you let me out of here?" he called out once again. The room was in complete silences still, and each silences moment Alvin was becoming more scared with each minuets. It was to quite for Alvin liking "Simon? Theodore? Dave? Anyone?" Alvin voice was now a mere whisper to before. _

_After sitting in the dark for what felt like hours Alvin was now terrified. And just then Alvin saw a door with light coming from under it, has that door always been there? Alvin wonder to him… that door was not there before… it like it just appeared out of nowhere… like magic. As he sat there as quite as he could… he didn't know why, but whoever was on the other side of that door he did NOT want them to know he was in here. No matter how bad he wanted to get out of this room, no matter how bad he just wanted to just yell for the person on the other side to get him out, no matter how BAD he wanted to… deep down his guts was telling him to be as quite as he could, telling him to not to move, or yell for help, cause whoever was on that other side of the door… he just had a feeling that was the person who had put him in the dark room in the first place. However no matter how hard Alvin tries not to yell out to whoever that person he just couldn't stop himself before it was too late._

"_Hello! Can you hear me? Please!" Alvin yelled out and before he knew it he was at the door banging on it "please! Please let me out!" he yelled with each bang he made. "Simon! Theodore! Dave! Is that you? Let me out!" Alvin bang over and over and yeller and yelled. Soon enough Alvin stop the yelling his voice started to crack, and stop the banging when his fist became too sore for it anymore. Slowly Alvin dragged himself over to the wall that was right across from the still locked door, breathing heavily from all the yell and banging, Alvin was the door his eyes was more forces on the light that was coming through it from under it to see if anyone was coming. Again as he waited the little voice inside his head was telling him that he may have made a huge mistake from doing what he just did. _

_However before he could think of the matter any further he saw a shadow of someone coming toward the door, and soon enough he started to hear the unlocking of the door. Again something told him that this was bad, but he was to excised to really care, he was happy that he was finally going to be free of this place… or so he thought._

_As soon as the door swung open hitting the wall behind it with a loud BANG the smile that was slowly appearing on his face, was now slowly turning into a frown, as he eyes saw who was the one who open the door. Staring at the guy with wide eyes as he thought that his ray of hope was dyeing down from inside him, and being replaces with the feared that he had earlier was refusing again. He tried to move back far away from the man as he could, but couldn't do to the wall that was behind him. Standing there in the door way was no other the Dr. Frankenstein himself smirking down at the scared chipmunk. _

"_Ahh! How wonderful you are finally awake," Dr. Frankenstein said as he walked closer toward the crowing chipmunk that was now in the left corner of the room. Alvin was terrified of this man that was now standing in front of him, Alvin was cursing himself for not listing to the voice in his head that was telling him to be quite earlier. Alvin eyes was showing true fear for the man as the creep just stood there looking over Alvin with so much glee in his eyes. Alvin tried his best not to let the tears from fear fall from his eyes, but it became too much as slowly one tear at a time was falling down his eyes, and before his new it he was chocking back sobs. Dr. Frankenstein smirk grew as he watch the young red clad chipmunk as he cried, each was like a music to his ears. However the sweet music of the crying soon bored him, as he reach a hand out and grab the chipmunk by the upper arm pulling him to his feet, and making him face him face to face._

_Alvin started wide eyes as he was force to his feet, and forced to look at the man, who smirked, grew more and more as he came down till the man was right at Alvin ear. Whispering into the chipmunk ear in a husky voice "let have some fun…"Alvin teased up and then yelp as the man blew into his ear "…my little pet," and with that said Alvin felt himself being dragged by the creepy man into another room._

"NO!" Alvin yelled as he bloated right up in a sitting upright in his bed, panting heavily. Looking around Alvin began to relax at knowing he was in his own room, and that was just another nightmare. Another nightmare about that bastard of a Doctor… why couldn't the nightmare stop already, this was like the third time this month that he had a nightmare about him. Alvin lay back down as he stared at the ceiling from his bed, looking over at his clock 3:06 am sighing he turn over so now his back was facing the clock there was no way he would go back to sleep anytime soon. Looking around his room again on his side he was kind of glade that Simon, Theodore, and him got their own room, but was also kind of sacred to in a way. For the most nights he didn't mind being in his room by himself, but night like tonight from waking up from a nightmare he wish that his brothers was there with him… mostly Simon then anyone. Turning back over onto his back he couldn't stop thinking of the nightmare he had… it just seem so real… like he was really their… like that creep was their… it just felt to real for him, and as he was thinking it he didn't even notices that tears was falling from his eyes, or the fact that someone was coming into his room.

"Alvin is you okay?" ask a voice as the blue clad chipmunk that was Simon came into the room. Simon room was right next to Alvin so he heard the cry of no when Alvin awoke. Walking into the room Simon shut the door, and as he shut it, it gave a little click. Alvin was once again upright on his bed as he heard Simon call his name, and he couldn't be happier then to see Simon right now. Simon came walking up to Alvin bed as he got closer Simon could see Alvin crying face. Frowning Simon pulled himself up onto the bed and pulled Alvin into a much needed huge. As soon as Alvin was in Simon embrace he couldn't help but cling to his brother and cry even harder into Simon chest. Simon just let him cry rubbing small circle onto his back, as he said confirming room to his distress brother.

After what felt like hours to both of them, but really ten minutes of Alvin crying, Alvin finally clam down to mare sniffing every now and then. Pulling apart from each other, but keeping at least an arm length from each other Simon spoke.

"Alvin now tells me what wrong," he said as she started eyes to eyes with the red chipmunk. Taking a deep breath hoping his voice won't crack Alvin spoke "I-I had a nightmare… again…" he said with a little shutter at the begging. Simon looked at his brother he could tell that Alvin was about to cry again so he pulled him into another embrace before speaking.

"What was it about Alvin?" he asked and just as he thought he could feel the tears that had started once again, and the shaking of Alvin head telling him he didn't want to say what his nightmare was about. Sighing Simon started to rub circles on his back "Alvin please tell me what the nightmare was about," he begged to his brother to tell him… he knew that the nightmare had to be bad to make him wake up and cry like he is now. "…I can't help you if you don't tell me," he spoke softly he waiting for a few second before he felt the nodding of Alvin head, and him taking a deep breath once again.

"I-i-i-it was a-a-about _h-h-him_," Alvin said but with more shaking in his voice then last time. Simon didn't need to know who _him _was because he already knew who this person was. Simon grand his teeth together as he try not to glowered out at the mere mention of that man. Simon wanted to ask Alvin what happen in the nightmare, but seeing that even thinking of what happen made Alvin sacred and upset again. Calming himself down before pulling away from Alvin once again at arm length to look at his straight in the eyes, Alvin haven't stop crying yet, but he wasn't sobbing like he was only letting a few tears run down his face as he waited for what Simon was going to say.

Simon close his eyes before pulling Alvin into himself making both their lips met, at first Alvin was shocked but slowly gave into the kiss as he close his eyes and kissed back. It was a sweet kiss that was shared before Simon pulled away to look at Alvin again who had now completely stop crying.

"Alvin I don't know what happen in your nightmare, and I promise I won't ask either…" he said feeling Alvin relax some after telling him that he wasn't going to ask what happen "…but I will promise you this no matter what happen I won't let anything happen to you okay?" Simon said before once again pulling Alvin into a deep kiss one that holds that promise no matter what. Pulling away Simon could help but smile as a small blush formed on Alvin cheek, but even with the deep blush Alvin too smile up at Simon. Before looking away shyly from Simon as he spoke "Simon could you sleep in here with me to-tonight?" he asked turning and even deeper red. Feeling his head being moved to face Simon, Simon smile, lend in and gave Alvin a quick sweet kiss before answering "of course Alvin I'll be happy to," he said before pulling the blankest over them both. Alvin was curled up into Simon with his arms under his chin balled up in fist, and Simon had both of his arms wrap around Alvin waist, and his chin resting on Alvin head. Pulling his left arm that was on top of Alvin waist he took off his glasses, and place them on the night stand beside Alvin bed, before once again wrapping his arm around Alvin, and bring him closer for warmth. Both of them feel asleep peacefully into each other arm, both having peaceful dreams for the rest of the night.

**A/N: hey it me singergirl01 and I have written another story to place upon here. Yes it a Alvin and the Chipmunk fanfic, and yes in it Alvin and Simon are together, but don't judge. I'm going to keep it T rated buuuuuut don't know yet knowing me I might make it M later in a few chapters. This take place after Alvin and the chipmunk movie meet Frankenstein; I came up with the idea as I was watching it today. Soon or later Frankie going to appear I just don't know when. Anyways I really hope you enjoy it, and don't worry I'll explain in the next chapter how Alvin and Simon got together. Again please don't be mean with this pairing I KNOW I'm NOT the ONLY ONE who written something like this with them hooking up so please be nice when reviewing that all I ask.**

**ANYWAYS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVELY~~**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was brightly shinning on this wonderful morning that has be fall everyone, as the sun was slowly waking the dead from their sleep. The sky was the most beautiful of blue on this morning, the clouds was the perfect white and puffy, and the lovely birds sung their beautiful songs. Ahh yes today morning was a beauty indeed a morning that one could not miss by sleeping in… I that what one chipmunk thought as he awoke to the sun shining on his face to start the beautiful day away.

Simon was the first one to wake on this morning like always being well…. Simon. Simon was getting the sleep out of his eyes, as he turn over but stop once he felt weight on his chest keeping him from moving. Reaching over to the night stand that was beside his bed Simon grabbed his glasses and place them on his face. After taking a few seconds for his eye to adjust, looking down if couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. There laying on Simon and cuddling up for some warmth was none other than Alvin his brother/lover sleeping away.

As Simon watch the red clad chipmunk that was sleeping so peacefully his mind started to think of how this all came to be in the first, how they both told each other feeling for one another. Just thinking back to it brought a warm smile to Simon lips.

***flashback***

_It has been just like any other school days for Alvin and the Chipmunks. They went to class, eat lunch, Alvin getting into trouble like always, and every once in a while Alvin and Simon was fighting… yup it was a normal day for the chipmunks. It was the end of the day and Alvin got himself detention again for falling asleep in math class that day. Simon was also after school that day as well, but not for detention oh know that was unSimon like… no Simon was planning on staying after even before Alvin got detention. Simon Stay after so he could finish up this project he been working up. However Simon just couldn't forces at all knowing that Alvin was right down the hall that he was in, Alvin has been all that Simon could think about lately, and not in like a brotherly way either… more like a lover kind of way. At first Simon thought he was over thinking it, but the more he thought about Alvin the more he realized he was in love with the red chipmunk. That was why he wanted to work on his project at school to get away from Alvin, and so he could forces on getting it done._

_Placing test tube down Simon sigh there was no way he was going to get anything done today, so he started to pack up his things to started heading home. Looking at the clock Simon saw that detention was over, seeing as since his mind as been all about Alvin he finger why not they walk home together. Placing his last notebook in his bag Simon zip his bag, and started to walk to the door, but stop however once he heard someone being throw against the lockers. Lending against the door that he was behind Simon listen to what was going on, after a few groans was heard most likely from the person that has hit hard against the lockers Simon heard voices._

"_Just where do you think you're going," came a voice that sound like a male voice with a hint of lust in his voice. _

"_Leave me alone Alex," came the voice of none other the Alvin "I like to go home," Alvin told this person name Alex, as he try to push him off of him "get off!"_

_Alex just lend in more trapping chipmunk singer from escaping from him. Alex was a muscles guy that was captain of the football team. He had brown chocolate hair with eyes that matches, and light tan skin showing that he tan but not all the time. Alvin never like Alex when he was on the football team, he always would just stared and watch Alvin, and he looked like he was always planning something. Alex freaked Alvin out big time and was one of the reason he quite the football team in the first place, and also football became too boring for Alvin liking, and Alvin wanted to try to get better grades then before… but the first one was the big reason. Alvin saw how Alex would look at him when they was changing, or practicing. At first Alvin getting care that much it not like he has anything against Alex being gay… heck Alvin himself was he just having told anyone… or the person he was in love with. However that all change when one day after practicing was over Alvin came back to the locker room to look for his math book he left there. There was no one else in there or so Alvin thought since everyone went home. As Alvin finally found his math book, and was about to head out when all of a sudden he felt himself being grabbed by someone, and force to the wall. The next thing that Alvin knew he was staring right at Alex chocolate brown eye, Alvin didn't know what to do or say at the time all he knew that he wanted to get away from this prev like now. However before Alvin could speak his mind to get away he felt another pair of lips on his, wide eyes that Alex was kissing him Alvin did the one thing that he knew could get him out of this. Bring his knees up as hard as he could Alvin knees Alex where no guy every want to be knee at. Finally getting out of his grip Alvin ran out the door leaving the bustard on the floor, the next day Alvin quite the football team, and been trying to stay away from Alex the best he could… till that day. Sadly Alex also had detention with Alvin, and during that whole detention Alvin could just feel Alex eyes on him. As soon as detention was over Alvin bolted out of there as fast as he could to get home, but before his was even close to the door Alex had grabbed him and threw him against the lockers. _

_Now they was in the position they was in now with Alex lending up on Alvin and Alvin trying to push him away. Alex just smirked at the chipmunk that was trying to get away and as he watch he was becoming more turn on by the second. _

_Lending down so he could talk right up against Alvin ear he spoke "now why would I want to that my deer Alvin…" he said as he blew into Alvin ear making the red chipmunk gasp in shock from it "…and beside I still need to punish you for that shit you did in the locker room that day," he spoke with a glowed making it known he was not happy about that. _

_Alvin blood ran cold at those words, but didn't let the fear that was building up inside him make it known as he spoke "well that wouldn't have happen if you didn't grabbed me, and forced me into that disgusting kiss like you did none of that would have happen," Alvin almost yelled at the guy that was standing right in fount of him that was now glaring dangers at him. Alvin had a feeling he just dung his own grave after those words came out of his mouth, and before he knew it his head was forced to the side when Alex hand came across his face with a loud SMAK! _

_Everything was quite after Alex had slap Alvin across the face that was now forming a red mark on Alvin cheek. Grinning at the shocked now scared chipmunk Alex grabbed Alvin face to turn and once again to be facing._

"_If I was you I would learn to keep that big mouth of your quite if you know what well for you…" Alex said as he moved closer to crash his lips onto Alvin. Alvin shut his eyes tight as he waited for the kiss that he knew that was coming. However it never did the next thing that Alvin knew the weight that was from Alex was gone, and he was now in an embrace hug by his brother Simon. Alvin was wide eyes as he saw that Alex was passed out from the forced when Simon yanked him off of Alvin, looking up Alvin could see that Simon was mad and was glaring dangers that if looks could kill Alex would be 30 feet underground right now. _

"_Don't you ever lay a hand on Alvin every again!" Simon yelled as he pulled Alvin out the fount door of the school, and was walking home. Alvin was quite as he let Simon pull him along, he just couldn't believe what Simon just did… he never seen him this angry before… okay he saw him get mad when they have their fights, but not this mad… Simon looked like he was pissed._

_And Simon was pissed… pissed at hell that the creep even DARE do something like that to HIS Alvin! But he was even more pissed at himself for not stopping sooner like he should have, he was blaming himself for letting that creep hurt his Alvin, and learning this wasn't the first time that something like this happen made his blood boiled he wanted to so bad to kick that bastard ass into next year, but Simon knew that he couldn't… at least not with Alvin there and need to get home to put some ice on his cheek. _

_They finally made it home as they step in Simon saw a note from Dave. Picking up Simon read the note as he pulled Alvin into the kitchen, and making him sit down at the table and wait. The read that Dave was working late tonight, and it seems like Theodore was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, so it was just Alvin and him till Dave got home which meant they had the house to themselves either till 12o'clock at night when Dave got home or maybe till 6o'clocked in the morning till Dave got home… either way it was just them too. Alvin and him… him and Alvin… Simon couldn't be happier, but enough of thinking on that thought he needed to get ice for Alvin cheek._

_Grabbing a rag Simon went to the freezer place about three ice cubes in the rag, and folded it up, as he handed it to Alvin who in return gave a small 'thanks,' before placing it on his sore cheek. Alvin hissed as the cold made contacted with his red cheek._

_Simon took a seat next to Alvin before he spoke "it seems like it just you and me tonight Al. Dave working late and Theodore is sleeping over at a friend's house," Simon said as he watches Alvin nodded his head in understanding. Simon was getting worry with Alvin lack of talking… Alvin had never been this quite before it was really worry Simon. Seeing that Alvin hand that wasn't holding the rag full of ice to his cheek was on the table, reaching over Simon place his hand on top of Alvin which startled him for a second before looking up he saw that it was just Simon hand making him relax. _

_Looking at Alvin as he saw him relax once Alvin looked up at him just made Simon more worry for him then he was already was. "Alvin? Are you okay?" Simon asks as he saw Alvin just bow his head not looking at him in the face like he hope. _

"_Alvin, come on talk to me," Simon said trying to get him to speak. Alvin look up at Simon before sighing "what do you want me to say Simon," Alvin said finally as he looked at Simon before looking away blushing for making eyes contact with him. Simon raises an eyebrow at Alvin action "I want to know why you didn't tell anyone what was happing?" Simon asked as Alvin just shrugged his shoulders at the question that was ask to him "Alvin, this is serious who know what that guy could have done if I didn't show up when I did," Simon said trying hard not to yell at his brother. _

"_Nothing would have happen…" Alvin all but whisper as he said that trying to converse Simon that nothing really would have happen, but it sound it was more like trying to converse himself of what have happen earlier. _

_Sighing Simon realized that he was getting nowhere with this, so he discussed to ask another question that been bugging him "Alvin he said that it wasn't the first time he did something like this…" Simon spoke softly as he felt Alvin teased at what he said "…when WAS the first time he did this?" Simon asks finally._

"_I-it was after football practice when everyone left…" Alvin started before taking a deep breath "…I had to go back to find my math book, and when I did finally found it…" Alvin pulled his cap more toward his face to hide his eyes as he spoke again "…he grabbed me, and before I knew what was happing he k-k-kiss me…" Alvin said taking a pick at Simon who to Alvin was looking madder than before "…b-but that all th-that happen before he could do anything I knee him, and ran," Alvin said finally finishing has he waited for what Simon was going to say, but he was shocked as he felt Simon fingers on his chin and lifting up so now that he was facing Simon grays eyes that Alvin could just get lost at forever. _

"_Is that why you quite the football team?" Simon asks as he watches Alvin eyes._

"_Not really... it just made me quite faster then I wanted to," Alvin told Simon which was the truth he was already planning on quitting the team before that happen, it just made him doing sooner then he planned._

_Simon looked into Alvin eyes making sure that Alvin wasn't lying, but see nothing but the truth Simon nodded his head as his face came closer to Alvin face. Alvin starred wide eyes as he saw Simon come closer, Alvin heart was beating fast, and his face were redder then before "Si-Simon w-what y-you d-d-doing?' Alvin asks cursing himself for strutting like that. Simon was becoming closer and closer Alvin could just feel his lips only a few inches from his own lips. _

"_I don't like people touching what mine," Simon said and before Alvin could say anything Simon was kissing him. At first Alvin was shocked that Simon was kissing him, but soon Alvin started to kiss back as he close his eyes. Simon was the one who pulled away after much need air, looking at Alvin faces to see his eyes lids to be half close and had a light blush on his face. _

_Coming back from the kiss that was just share Alvin gasp "Simon why did you kiss me?" Alvin asks as he just watches Simon at him. _

_Simon just smile at how cute Alvin was being "because Alvin I love you more than a brother should," Simon said and before he knew it Alvin had jump at of his chair and was hugging Simon with a big smile on his face. _

"_I love you too!" Alvin said before once again kissing Simon with all the love he had. Pulling back both chipmunks was smiling from ear to ear._

***end of flashback***

Simon couldn't help but smile at that day even though it didn't go as he plans he couldn't be happier. After that day Alvin and he told Dave and Theodore about them, and they were shocked when Dave was smiling at his boys. However was even shocked when Theodore yelled out "finally took you guys long enough," and then mumbling about how he should call the chipettes to tell them that he won the bet. To say the lest Simon and Alvin was shocked that everyone seem to knew of their feeling for each other, but either way they was happy that they was accepting of them together… either though they could do without the joking they seem to get from their friends and family… more for Alvin then Simon since that in their relationship Alvin is the uke and Simon was the seme. Simon couldn't help but chuckled at that who would have thought that Alvin was the uke between them, but Simon wasn't complying and nether was Alvin… well maybe sometime but was always quite once Simon would kiss him. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 8:00 am and that they should start getting ready soon for school. Simon could smell Dave cooking pancakes, eggs, and other food for them to eat, and Simon was sure that Theodore was about to wake up soon to the smell of food. And Simon was right now five second after that thought ran though his head he heard the green clad chipmunk door being opening, and the sound of feet running down the stairs. Simon chuckled again but this time it awoke the sleeping Alvin, as Alvin felt Simon chest vibrating from the chuckled. Looking up with sleeping eyes he spoke "what so funny Si?" he asks as he yawns before laying back down on Simon chest for more sleep.

"Nothing Al…" Simon said before looking at Alvin falling back asleep "…Alvin come on we need to get ready for school," Simon told his sleeping lover.

"I don't want to…" Alvin whined as he held on tight to Simon "…me want sleeeeeeeep," Alvin whined again before he felt something poke him in the side making him yelp and falling off the bed. Rubbing his butt he looked up to see a smirking Simon that was looking down at him from his bed 'that wasn't nice Si," Alvin said before standing up as he grabbed his pillow and hitting Simon in the head before heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

Simon laugh as he watches Alvin walk in his bathroom Alvin was just too cute in the morning, Simon thought before getting up and heading to his bedroom to get ready as well at school.

**A/N: this was a long chapter and I'm so happy for it! Well I'm not really sure what else to say sooooooooo.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVELY~**

**Please review!**


End file.
